


What is love?

by AstridSeraphineWinchester



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fixing their relationship, Hurt, apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridSeraphineWinchester/pseuds/AstridSeraphineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyana is a princess and Loki's lover. Things changed and Jiyana was caught in a trap and made to pay for actions that were not hers.<br/>Does Loki believe her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a beginning to tell you where they stand in their relationship.

_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds._

 

"Jiyana."  
"Loki."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Do I need a reason to visit my home?"  
"Given the current events, yes. Yes you do."  
"... You believe what they say about me."  
"You've given me no reason not to."  
"Do you not trust me when I say I had no part in that incident?"  
"Everything is confusing Jiyana. I cannot spend time trying to seperate the truth in your words and the false in your actions."  
"Actions? You think I use my words as but a means of justifying my actions?"  
"What then? Are you denying having done what you did?"  
"I did not know I was that hard to read."  
"And what Jiyana? What are you, planning on having someone else pay for your crimes?"  
"If that someone else truly did have something to do with my 'crimes', would you still refuse to help me?"  
"That isn't possible Jiyana."  
"It won't be if you keep forcing yourself to think so."  
"No one is being forced to do anything here! It is you who has lost your mind!"  
".... You do not mean that."  
"I do not think myself in the mood to jest. Do you?"  
".......Well then, I better leave."  
"Thor is minutes away from finding you."  
"I'll be gone before either of you catch me."  
"Jiyana... You must know.. whatever feelings I had for you... they have greatly altered with the passing events."  
"What.. what are you..?"  
"I no longer hold you in my heart as I once did."  
"Please.. Loki... You can't possibly mean.... "  
"Leave Princess. Or I shall be forced to hand you over."  
  
  
  
  
"Goodbye, my lover.... if I am still allowed to think of you as that."


End file.
